1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional art has provided a technology that connects an information processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) to a web server on a network, and displays an operation screen supplied from the web server on a web browser (as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-127503).
According to the technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-127503, the web server provides the operation screen for inputting an instruction to use each function of the MFP. In other words, a user of the MFP inputs an instruction for the MFP via the operation screen displayed on the web browser. The web browser then notifies the web server of the input instruction.
The web server that has received the notification requests the MFP to execute processing according to contents of the instruction input by the user. Then, the MFP that has received the request executes the processing as requested. This configuration eliminates the necessity of storing, in the MFP, all menu data to operate the MFP, and the menu data can be easily changed on the web server.
Thus, according to the technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-127503, the web server uniformly supplies screen information to display a menu screen to operate the MFP. Accordingly, all the MFPs can display a common menu screen.
In some of the information processing apparatuses such as MFPs, the web server supplies some of applications while for other applications, a program stored in the MFP is read to be executed (hereinafter, the application supplied by the web server is referred to as a “web application”, and the application executed based on information stored in the MFP in advance is referred to as a “native application”).
However, in the conventional art, for operations by hardware keys (hereinafter, “hard keys”) included in the MFP, similar operability cannot be set between the native application and the web application. It is because the web application can be operated on the operation screen displayed on the web browser but cannot be operated by the hard keys included in the MFP.